Enchanted Staircases
by nikki.san83
Summary: Enchantments always could be a little tricky... Remus X OC [Marauder Era]


It was love. Remus was sure of it. He sighed whilst he ran a hand through his messy brown hair before burying his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled

If he was sure of anything it was that he was in love with this girl and had been for a while. The only annoying part was that he finally letting it show.

"Hey Remus" her voice rang out like music and as he looked up it was defiantly her. Merlin, how is it even after today when the Marauder's latest prank went horribly wrong did she still look bloody gorgeous? Her honey blonde hair was sticking out at strange angles and her pale skin was covered in soot from today's earlier explosion but her blue-gray eyes still shone like the moon reflected off of the sea. Realising he'd probably been looking for an idiot for the last two minutes staring at her he decided now would probably be a good time to speak.

"Hi Lacey"

Lacey freaking Black. That was the object of his affections, Merlin, Sirius would have a field day if he knew Remus was in love with Sirius's-cousin-that-he-treats-like-a-sister. It was just that she was way too perfect for him, she was sweet, funny, bloody gorgeous, intelligent, not to mention when she accidently heard him telling the boys about his _condition_ she hadn't shied away instead she'd said she'd overheard and trained to be an Animagus along with Peter, James and Sirius. Why was she so perfect? If she hated him for what he was it would make life so much easier. He wouldn't be in love with her. He wouldn't risk killing her. He wouldn't infuriate Sirius. Curse those 'Noble House of Black' genes.

"Is something wrong?"

Remus reburied his face in his hands.

"No"

She bit her bottom lip. Merlin she looked so cute when she did that. No, you know what don't curse her genetics. Curse his stupid 15-year-old hormonal boyness! Curse his stupid bloody emotions for not knowing when to switch off and leave him the hell alone!

"Really?"

"Yeah" he answered in a less then convincing tone

She came and sat down on the sofa beside him, they both looked a mess, robes torn, cuts and scrapes, hair mussed, covered in dirt so it didn't really matter that she made a mess when she sat down because he'd already done that.

"I'm not convinced, tell me what's up"

Oh ho where to start. I love you but I don't know how one of best mates will take that. I know you can do better so I don't have a chance. That good enough yet?

"Nothing Lace I told you!" it came out a _little_ bit harsher than Remus intended okay a lot harsher. Shit.

"Okay, well I'm here if you need to talk" her voice was quiet and small compared to her normal bubbly and joyful voice

Lacey began her trek up to the girls dorm. She was about halfway up the stairs when Remus decided to apologise. He got up and ran to the foot of the stairs.

"Lacey!"

She looked down and smiled so sweetly. Then her eyes widened slightly.

"Uh, Remus?"

"Yeah?"

Before he could register what had happened the Glisseo charm took effect and Lacey tumbled down the slide.

The next thing the friends knew was that the situation had just become incredibly awkward. Remus was sitting on the ground with Lacey uh… on top of him, her legs were straddling his left leg whilst her left hand was resting on the uh… inside of his right thigh. Meanwhile his hands were positioned precariously on her ribcage right underneath her chest, they weren't actually looking each other in the face as Lacey's head disappeared over Remus's shoulder and because he couldn't actually…feel her other hand he assumed she was using it to help keep them upright.

"Uh, Remus I was just about to tell you your foot was on the stairs"

Oops…

"Ha, sorry"

Although he couldn't see her his senses were telling him she was blushing almost as badly as he was and he couldn't help but inhale her scent: tea leaves and cinnamon.

"This isn't funny"

"I know. Why would I think it is?"

"I was just checking"

"Don't you know me at all?"

He could feel the vibrations pass through his body from hers as she giggled and he let out his own chuckle and soon they were both laughing. Once they'd calmed down the awkwardness seemed to have lifted.

"Now, down to business" Lacey reminded them both

"Indeed"

"Uh, how are we going to do this without groping each other?"

"I have absolutely no clue"

"Ah…" They both went silent as they thought about their respective dilemma "Hey, Remus"

"Yes?"

"Why were you staring at me in the library during our study session earlier?"

"I hardl-"

"Just answer the question. Please?"

Damn, he was really hoping she hadn't noticed. _Come on your Remus Lupin. Moony the Marauder. Lie goddamnit LIE!_

Problem was he never could and never would be able to lie to her.

"Uh… I was…uh…looking at the way…you uh…were concentrating…"

"Oh? Do I do something of interest?" her tone was curious but in a different way but Remus couldn't work out how.

"You…uh…you bite your lip and you…uh start twiddling your hair" he gulped he swore that he would not tell her so she could find someone better.

_But what if she doesn't want someone else?_ Oh course she does. _But what if?_ Anyway. "You also…uh…it makes you look really…"

"Really what?"

"Really cute… I uh find the way you concentrate really…uh endearing actually" Remus closed his eyes if possible he turned redder than before well if the situation hadn't buggered their friendship that sure had…

"I see. Remus, let me know if this makes you uncomfortable okay?"

"Lacey, what are you?"

Suddenly he could feel her right hand grazing along his hip and across his stomach. His eyes widened just a little. She must have been slowly moving her hand back as he was stumbling over his words. He shuddered a bit suddenly her left hand uh…slipped and her right hand stopped it's path. At this point his eyes widened well quite a lot.

"Uh, Lace?"

"Yeah"

"Do me a favour?"

"Okay"

"Move your left hand back a bit" Remus noticed his voice was a little uh…high

"Working on it" her voice also sounded a little shaky as she slowly moved her left hand back from it's place that was a little to close to _there_ for Remus's comfort and more than likely her own. Yep, it was official their friendship was flushed down Moaning Myrtle's cubicle…and beyond.

Remus gulped again.

"Uh ha, thanks"

"I don't think I'll try that again, but…"

"But?"

Remus was understandably worried when Lacey had an idea, you see she had Sirius's knack for awful ideas. I mean between the two of them the disaster of blowing up the Prefect's bathroom tonight went from probable to certain.

"I think I might be able to push myself back a bit"

Remus put one of his hands down by his side to support the two of them as she put her weight through her hand onto his chest suddenly his hand gave way a tad but he managed to recover it and when he looked back he was staring Lacey right in the face.

"Uh, could you move your hand down a tad Remus?"

Remus realised that his left hand when his body had jerked had suddenly shot upwards and was now resting on his good friends… uh cleavage

"Ah! Sorry!"

"I'll call it karma for getting too close to you and save hitting you for later" she said as his hand was brought rather briskly back down to her hip. She let out a smile though both teenagers were blushing like crazy, the fact that their faces were inches apart probably didn't help either.

"Hey…Lace?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why d-did y-you ask m-me ab-about the library?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know…"

"O-Oh"

There was a small silence but it was soon broken.

"R-Remus?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I-It was b-because I-I wanted to know…"

"W-What?"

"T-That you wouldn't mind…"

"Wouldn't mind wha-"

Remus was cut off by Lacey's lips on his. Bloody hell the girl of his dreams was kissing him! He didn't know how to respond it was a perfectly chaste kiss and he was curious when she pulled away.

She stood up then held out her hand to help him up. Wait a second what just happened?! Lacey Black just kissed _him_ Remus Lupin and then was acting like it didn't happen. Okay…

"Lace?"

"You know it's okay if you wanna stay friends it's fine…" she trailed off

What?!

Oh right… he'd been a bit stunned so he hadn't kissed back so… Oops…

"No, Lace. Oh Merlin no you just uh well took me by surprise" _Well a bit late back out now, eh, dumb brain might as well take the plunge…_

Remus gently took his hands in his and looked down at them her nails were painted a delicate green then looked back up at her eyes then he gently kissed her again their lips touching sent fireworks off in his brain even more so when he felt her kiss back. Soon their hands disconnected and his arms snaked around her waist clinging on to her even more dishevelled robes to pull her closer whilst her arms wound around his neck and her fingers knotted in his mussed up, rubble covered, brown hair and what started out as perfectly chaste and gentle turned into something a little more passionate okay so a little is a _major_ understatement.

This second kiss was filled with the emotions they'd both kept penned up for too long. To Remus's annoyance however soon oxygen became a requirement and he rested his forehead against hers, panting slightly.

"I love you Lacey. I'll understand if you don't to be with me because of what I am but just know I-"

She gently pressed a finger to his lips to stop him talking.

"I love you too Remus. Besides you know I don't care and believe me when I say I never will"

With that she pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his lips.

"Good night" she whispered "This time don't step on the stairs" she quickly added. He chuckled and let her go.

"Good night, love" but as he turned away he remembered an important detail "Lace, how are we going to tell Sirius. I mean he got all hot and bothered about that Hufflepuff sending you chocolates"

"I believe we have Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. In which we'll be duelling?" she gave him a devilish smile before disappearing behind the door

"Evil little-" but as he said it he smiled and turned to walk up to his room.

Unaware that out of curiosity about what was taking his friend so long Sirius had gone to find him and inexplicably seen the _whole_ thing…

**A/N: Well, hi guys...don't kill me, I KNOW I've been away for...a while (gross understatement) but I now have AN ARSE KICKER in the form of my darling friend on Quotev - Melanie w - and what I've done is posted my stuff on there too so she can kick my arse into gear when it needs it. At least that's the plan, let's hope it works :D Anyway this little one shot is an old piece and although it's not a personal favourite (cause it's rubbish) it's something to read whilst I slowly ease fanfiction in between my normal, busy life. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed ~nikki Xx**


End file.
